Je ne pensais pas que j'étais comme ça
by die roten TZVKR
Summary: Un Gryffondor qui fait une gaffe... Si même les imbéciles peuvent rapprocher Drago et Harry, on va finir par comprendre qu'ils se voilent définitivement trop la face. OS Drarry


Je ne savais pas que j'étais comme ça

Hallo Leute ! Ici KLR !

Voici une nouvelle OS que j'ai écrite il y a un bout de temps déjà, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais bien la publier, donc voilà…Le style est peut-être un peu différent des autres que vous avez peut-être lues, j'évolue souvent. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise (ma phrase favorite ;-) )

* * *

**Je ne pensais pas que j'étais comme ça.**

Après tout, la haine qu'il y a toujours eu entre nous me paraissait normale. Ces regards qui crissent des « je te déteste » à chaque coin de couloir, ces mots, durs, cinglants,. Ce nom prononcé avec tout le dédain et le mépris du monde était pour moi tellement jubilatoire, un frisson d'excitation me parcourait les reins à chaque fois que je vomissais des « Potter » perpétuels.

Mais le mieux c'était ces gestes, ces frôlements frustrants et intenables, ces gestes brutaux et dominateurs…

Tout ce qui pouvait nous rapprocher.

Mes amis -mais peut-on parler d'amis quand on est à Serpentard- n'auraient jamais osé faire la moindre remarque.

Pour cela non !

Après tout je suis Drago Malefoy, digne héritier de cette lignée, froid et attirant comme tous ceux qui portent mon nom et beau par-dessus tout. La beauté est quelque chose de très subjectif pour beaucoup, mais personne, fille comme garçon ne peut me renier ce caractère.

Et pour cette raison, aucun n'aurait osé me faire remarquer l'évidence. Car qui aurait tenté ne serait-ce que de commencer un début de phrase alliant Potter et Malefoy aurait subi mes foudres.

Et dieu sait quelles conséquences éprouvantes peuvent avoir mes colères.

Donc ni Vincent, ni Grégory et encore moins Pansy n'y ont fait allusion. Même pas Blaise qui pourrait pourtant se considérer comme mon meilleur ami sans cette tradition familiale qui interdit à un Malefoy de se laisser prendre par des liens d'amitié.

Je ne l'aurais pas accepté.

Jamais.

Alors il a fallu que ce soit un de ces maudits Gryffondors qui le dise.

Ce damné Potter !

Trahi par un des siens. Cela a dû faire mal.

Moi qui hais les Gryffondors depuis que j'ai une vague idée de ce qu'est la rivalité, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pester -sans que les autres Serpentards ne s'en rendent compte, sinon de quoi aurais-je eu l'air- contre ce sale Gryffondor qui trahissait tous ces idéaux stupides qui sont ceux des rouges et or.

La loyauté et le courage ne signifiaient visiblement pas grand-chose pour lui. Je suis un Serpentard, qui méprise donc tout ce qui vient de cette fichue maison, mais quand même ! C'est la sienne ! Quand on a la stupidité d'être choisi, on fait au moins un effort pour s'y conformer !

Non mais sans blagues !

Et voilà donc cet abruti, au beau milieu du couloir, devant toutes les maisons et surtout devant la MIENNE, qui se met à rire stupidement, tout seul comme un dément. Et qui ose clamer à haute voix bien perceptible pour l'ensemble du couloir

« Entre eux deux c'est plus de la haine, ça devient de l'amour » !

Oui, vous avez bien lu.

Il a prononcé le mot interdit et incongru. De l'amour…

Rien que ça ! Et après pourquoi on me regarde de travers quand je dis que les Gryffondors ont probablement perdu une bonne partie de leur capacité de raisonnement le jour où ils ont pénétré dans leur salle commune…

Donc pour en revenir à cette malheureuse phrase plus que hasardeuse, il y a été suivi d'un silence incroyablement pesant dans le couloir.

Comme c'est surprenant…

Après tout, ce déganté avait juste proféré l'énormité que les deux princes de Poudlard, ennemis de toujours, rivaux depuis une éternité s'aimaient. Quoi d'étrange à cela, je vous le demande !

Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais pour une fois j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec Potter.

Cet inconscient s'est donc retrouvé face aux princes de Poudlard, dont le sien, qui l'ont lentement massacré juste par la force de leur regard. J'en frissonnerais si je n'étais pas un de celui qui a consciencieusement mutilé chaque partie de son corps de Gryffondor attardé

« Pardon? »

Ce fut le seul mot commun que Potter et moi avons craché dans un bel ensemble.

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment une question, on avait tous les deux très bien voire même trop bien compris. Comme la moitié de l'école par ailleurs. Je dirais que c'était juste dans le but presque louable de le prévenir que nous allions entrer dans une colère noire et qu'à moins qu'il ne veuille tester ses capacités contre le Survivant vainqueur de Voldemort et le Serpentard le plus vicieux de la création, il avait tout intérêt à courir.

Mais non !

Non seulement il est resté là comme un imbécile à nous regarder devenir de plus en plus blanc de rage, mais en plus il a fallu qu'un de ses amis lui balance un coup dans les flancs pour l'empêcher de répéter ses propos scandaleux.

Il reste quand même des personnes sensées dans cette école, je commençais à désespérer !

Cet ami a vaguement essayé d'expliquer à Potter que Alex -parce que ce crétin avait un nom en plus- était un peu fatigué en ce moment et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de se qu'il disait. Potter a dû grogner quelque chose comme

« Il aura tout le temps de se reposer quand je l'aurais envoyé à l'infirmerie… »

Et il a tenté de passer la barrière que l'ami faisait de son corps, dans le but avoué de d'agripper son compagnon de salle commune par le col pour lui apprendre à cesser de perdre la raison en public.

Mais bon, pour une raison que j'ignore -il recopiait peut-être ses devoirs sur cet « Alex» ou que je ne sais qui- l'ami a continué d'argumenter en empêchant Potter qui pour une fois avait une idée digne d'être pensée.

Étant décidé à ne pas passer la nuit à attendre de voir ce misérable cafard se faire écraser contre un mur, il a fallu que je prenne les choses en main. Je suis donc passé devant Potter, j'ai pointé ma baguette sur la gorge de l'ami et l'ai menacé avec un ton capable de faire gémir de froid un ours polaire

« Moi qui te croyais encore relativement sensé, tu me montres que j'ai tout faux. Et inutile de dire qu'un Malefoy a horreur d'avoir tord. Alors maintenant tu choisis : tu laisses Potter passer pour qu'il apprenne à ton ami à se tenir ou je te jure que tu vas être l'objet d'une démonstration en accéléré, on n'a pas toute la journée quand même, de la cruauté des Serpentards. »

L'allié a eu l'air de peser le pour et le contre. C'est rageant ! Depuis quand un Gryffondor réfléchi avant d'agir ? Surtout si cela met ma patience à rude épreuve.

Cela doit être cela a la témérité Gryffondorienne.

Puis, il s'est finalement écarté. Potter sans un regard ni pour lui ni pour moi, comme si c'était tout naturel que je lui vienne en aide, a repris sa marche agressive sur compatriote comme si de rien n'était.

Conformément à ce qui était prévu je-suis-l'être-plus-stupide-et-le-plus-inconscient-que-cette-terre-ait-porté s'est donc retrouvé plaqué contre le mur et Potter a sifflé :

« As-tu définitivement perdu l'esprit ? Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit d'avancer des choses aussi dénuées de raison ? »

Et là, toujours comme la planification logique de l'événement, cette grande gueule a craqué.

Par contre se qui était beaucoup moins prévu, c'est se qu'il s'est mis a débité à toute vitesse. Comme si plus il déballait vite ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, moins les poings de Harry n'avaient de chance de lui exploser le nez.

« Je-suis-désolé-Harry-c'est-juste-que-tout-le-monde-sait-à-Gryffondor-que-toutes-les nuits-tu rêves-de-Malefoy-vu-qu-il-y-a-des-jours-où-on-t'entend-crier-son-nom-jusque-dans-la-salle-commune-et-comme-ça-fait-presque-deux-mois-que-ça-dure-et-non-seulement-que-ça-devient-de-plus-en-plus-chaud-mais-tu-lui-dis-je-t-aime-j'ai-pensé-que-peut-être-tu-éprouvais-quelque-chose-pour-lui-je-suis-désolé!! »

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, un grand silence a envahi le couloir.

Et moi j'ai perdu le peu de couleurs que m'avait légué ma famille.

Parce que je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais les Malefoy sont de nature très pales, sûrement due à une lointaine parenté à…

Mais je n'y crois pas, mais c'est que vous m'écoutez en plus ! Je viens d'apprendre comme les trois quarts de l'école que Potter fantasme sur moi tous les soirs et des fois à tel point qu'ils empêchaient les autres de dormir !

Potter !

Mon ennemi de toujours !

J'ai cru que mes jambes allaient me lâcher et j'ai le regret de l'annoncer, mais le masque aristocratique qu'on m'a forcé à enfiler depuis mon plus jeune âge ne m'a servi à strictement rien.

C'est à se cogner la tête contre les murs de frustration -si tu es frustré appelle Potter ! Très drôle ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment-

Comme n'importe quel sombre imbécile, j'ai laissé mes yeux prendre une forme magnifiquement ronde et ma bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc.

A vrai dire je n'étais pas le seul. Tous les Serpentards, pourtant connus pour leur verve assassine, donnaient l'impression de s'être pris un stupéfix en pleine figure.

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'aucun Gryffondor n'a eu de réaction surprise. Comme s'ils le savaient.

Non en fait, il y avait encore pire.

Quand je me suis tourné vers Potter pour qu'il contredise cette larve pathétique, je l'ai vu encore plus blanc que moi. Il l'a lâché et a traversé la foule sans regarder personne pour se précipiter dans le couloir vide le plus proche.

Là, j'ai pris la vérité de plein fouet. Et elle m'a d'autant plus assommée que j'ai vu le poing de Weasley s'écraser sur la figure de celui qui décidemment aujourd'hui aurait dû se taire.

Accompagné du commentaire.

« Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard, la loyauté est la plus grande qualité de notre maison! ». Puis il a disparu avec Granger à la suite du héros des Gryffondors. Gryffondors qui n'ont eu qu'un regard de dégoût et de mépris profond pour le garçon qui venait de se bannir de sa propre maison. Puis ils se sont dispersés.

Aucun n'a prêté attention aux Serpentards. Ce n'est pas croyable ! Je viens de me prendre le plus grand choc de ma vie et personne pour s'assurer que je vais bien ! Bande d'ingrats ! Après toute la considération que j'ai portée à leur emblème !

Nulle maison n'a été plus critiquée, insultée, méprisée par mon fait et ils osent m'ignorer ! Si c'est comme ça demain je persécute les Poussouffles…Ou plutôt les Serdaigles ils sont moins faciles à impressionner… mais ils refusent l'affrontement.

Ah maudits Gryffondors vous avez décidé de toujours trouver une solution pour me gâcher la vie… Et à propos de journée totalement fichue…

POTTER OU ES-TU ?!

Envoyant bouler Blaise qui tentait vainement de me faire reprendre mes esprits, je me suis précipité à sa suite, tant pis, de toute façon ma dignité est ruinée à vie. Je suis enfin arrivé dans le couloir et j'ai manqué de rentrer dans Weasley qui venait visiblement de se faire chasser avec Granger par un meilleur ami malheureux.

Hein ? Malheureux ?

« Répète voir Weasley ! »

« Fiche lui la paix Malefoy, il va suffisamment mal comme ça, je suis conscient que c'est le genre de choses qui te mettent en joie mais si tu le touches, tu vas te rendre compte que tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas des traîtres et ont certaine une notion de l'honneur »

Je vais vomir devant tant de dévouement…

« Weasley n'ait pas la prétention de me dire ce que je dois faire et surtout pas d'essayer de deviner ce que je compte faire ! Je me contrefiche de tout ce que tu crois sur moi mais sache que Potter vient de mettre ma journée en l'air et que j'attends des explications ! »

Alors bouge -s'il te plaît ? -.

« Ah parce que tu as encore besoin d'explications ? Ca me semblait pourtant assez clair ! »

Je vais le tuer…

« Par pitié Weasley ! Je ne te demande pas d'essayer de me comprendre ! Et à vrai dire je ne te demande rien alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes encore à discutailler alors que j'ai une chose des plus importantes à faire ! »

Les Gryffondors sont pourtant sensés ne pas réfléchir alors pourquoi en sommes-nous toujours là ?

« Je refuse que tu t'approches de Harry ! »

Merci j'avais compris.

« Bon dieu Weasley ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que Potter ne craint personne ! Au pire si je l'énerve, il me carbonisera sur place et l'on en parlera plus ! »

Sans blague.

« Si seulement, on serait débarrassé de toi une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Si seulement je pouvais l'être de toi…

« J'étais sûr que l'idée de me perdre te plongerait dans un désespoir peu commun, malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps pour les scènes d'émotions ! Comme tu ne l'as sûrement pas remarqué, je suis assez pressé ! »

Mais personne n'aurait l'idée d'être aussi pénible ! Si cela avait été Potter qui aurait dû me voir, je suis sûr que MES amis -je sais, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser un tel terme, mais on ne va pas se perdre en subtilités- n'auraient jamais fait autant d'histoires !

« Et ce que tu n'as visiblement pas compris c'est que tu ne t'approcheras pas de lui ! »

Allez faire entendre raison à un Gryffondor !

« Mais qu'est-ce que ton esprit malade peut bien penser que je vais lui faire ? Aux dernières nouvelles c'est lui qui me viole tous les soirs dans ses rêves ! »

Gloups!

« Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à te mettre « en danger » en approchant celui que tu soupçonnes vouloir te sauter dessus! »

Parce que.

« Weasley…Je te l'ai déjà dit un bon million de fois, je ne te demande pas de comprendre mes raisons mais de m'obéir! »

« Je ne suis pas un de tes Serpentards qui acquiescent quand tu fais un signe de tête ! »

J'en viens presque à le regretter…C'est dire à quel point la situation est désespérée.

« J'avais remarqué merci. Aucun n'aurait osé me faire perdre mon temps de la sorte et il aurait eu raison! Et avant de critiquer ma maison, rends toi bien compte qu'AUCUN des miens ne m'aurait trahi de la sorte ! Pas pour les mêmes raisons, je te l'accorde, pas pour des questions ridicules d'honneur ou de loyauté, mais parce qu'on ne trahit pas son prince! »

Et maintenant que tout cela est mis au clair, je peux aller écorcher Potter en paix ?

« Ah parce que tu es fier de ta maison ? »

J'ai poussé un soupir de lassitude.

« Weasley, honnêtement, tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de discuter de quelle maison est la meilleure ? D'autant plus que : 1) c'est la mienne et inutile de perdre du temps là-dessus et 2) que mine de rien ça fait près de 10 minutes que je bouillonne de rage après Potter et que par un malheureux coup du sort, je n'ai TOUJOURS pas pu mettre la main dessus! »

Waesley semblait au contraire croire que cette discussion était d'une nécessité essentielle alors que bon, on a la même tous les jours depuis presque six ans et qu'on en arrive toujours à la même (non-)conclusion alors pourquoi perdre du temps là-dessus, je suis sûr qu'il fait exprès !

C'est alors que la voix enrouée de Potter s'est élevée un peu plus loin. Que mes ancêtres me déshéritent s'ils le désirent, mais j'ai véritablement été heureux de l'entendre.

« C'est bon Ron ! Au pire il a raison, il ne peut plus rien me faire… »

Ouais bon je l'ai dit ça, mais ne faut pas croire tout ce que je raconte quand même…

« …De toutes façons, c'est trop tard… »

Et tout à coup, cette phrase qui aurait dû me remplir d'une joie sadique me fit me sentir presque honteux…Non en fait, c'était pire, elle me rendait heureux…mais pas parce que cela blessait Potter.

Pour couper cours à mes réflexions de plus en plus suspectes et insolites, j'ai lancé un regard victorieux à Weasley et je me suis dirigé d'un pas où transparaissait toute ma victoire.

Ai-je déjà dit à quel point je déteste Potter ?

Non ?

Et bien je vais réparer cette sottise immédiatement : je déteste Potter.

Parce que quand je suis arrivé vers lui, j'ai perdu ma superbe.

Il était assis par terre, dos au mur et il me regardait. Cet horripilant Gryffondor n'a même pas essayé de cacher qu'il avait pleuré et qu'en plus, il était toujours en larmes. Il m'a fixé, fier comme d'habitude, sans la moindre trace de honte dans ses yeux. Mais zut Potter, tu devrais sembler au moins un petit peu embarrassé, ce n'est pas décent comme attitude ! Tu peux pas avoir les yeux rougis et pleins de larmes et me dévisager comme si tu n'étais pas en position de faiblesse !

Puis il a relevé le menton et j'ai pensé qu'en fait, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était mon ennemi depuis si longtemps sans que la haine ne faiblisse par manque d'originalité.

Parce qu'il est capable de me tenir tête alors que j'ai tous les éléments en main pour le détruire.

« Alors Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu avais de si urgent à me dire ? »

Franchement vous n'allez pas me croire, mais cette question, cette si ridicule question qui aurait dû le noyer dans un bain de honte m'a déstabilisé. Oui, je me suis senti ébranlé sous le poids de son regard blessé mais qui lui ne vacillait pas.

Il était là, brisé en face moi, je n'avais qu'à sortir une de ces phrases blessantes qui me caractérisent comme « Alors comme ça tu veux me mettre dans ton lit ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es réussi à tomber amoureux de ta Némésis ! Tu es si pathétique Potter! »

Mais face à lui, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, m'enfuir loin de ces yeux dont le vert commençait à disparaître, dilué dans la tristesse qui les emplissait. Parce que la lueur de douleur ne m'a pas empli d'une joie perverse.

En fait si, elle m'a rendu heureux de savoir Potter plein de chagrin…mais pas à cause du mal qu'il ressentait.

Arrête !

Arrête Potter avec ce visage décomposé qui me dévisage sans pudeur. J'ai honte de fixer tes traits alors que chacun me hurle que tout est de ma faute. Que toute ta posture trahisse cette souffrance que tu n'as pas la pudeur de me masquer. Je perds mon mordant Malfoyen, et tout ça c'est de ta faute.

Arrête !

Il s'est mépris sur mon silence, il a dû pensé que je me taisais pour mieux l'enfoncer après. Mais zut Potter, si j'ai envie de parler, je parle alors ne me fait pas encore me sentir plus mal parce que tu crois savoir comment je vais réagir. Mais qu'est-ce que ces satanés Gryffondors ont à penser qu'ils me connaissent sur le bout des doigts, la preuve que non! Moi qui avais la présomption de penser tout savoir sur mon pire ennemi, j'ai mis toutes mes idées au panier alors par pitié faites de même c'est horripilant…

Il a continué à me parler, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Tu viens te moquer Malefoy ? Tu as bien raison! Qui peut être suffisamment idiot pour se trouver dans une situation pareille! »

Je ne te le fais pas dire !

« Je sais même pas quand ça a commencé…Au début, il n y avait que les rêves. Un jour tu es venu me visiter pendant mon sommeil et chaque nuit depuis, tu es revenu, tu ne m'as plus quitté à partir du moment où j'entre dans le royaume du sommeil.

Je m'en souviens si bien de cette première fois. On était en cours de potions et tout à coup tout les autres ont disparu, il n'y avait que toi. Tu t'es approché de moi, lentement, si lentement…

Si ça avait été la vérité, j'aurais pensé que tu préparais un mauvais coup, mais pas là…Je t'ai regardé avancer ainsi vers ma table. Tu t'es arrêté juste à quelques cm de moi et tu as attendu que je colle ma bouche à le tienne comme un assoiffé, tellement je ne pouvais plus attendre de sentir ton odeur, de goûter la saveur de ta langue.

Au début tu t'es contenté de poser tes lèvres sur les miennes tantôt avec une douceur qui me contractait l'estomac de me sentir si bien, tantôt avec rage qui m'obligeait à me coller à toi pour vérifier que je n'étais pas le seul à te désirer si violemment. Puis tu as passé ta langue doucement sur ma lèvre inférieure.

Pour la première fois tu n'exigeais pas, tu demandais. Alors j'ai entrouvert la bouche et nos langues se sont rencontrés et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de plaisir. Et quand je suis venu, je me suis réveillé en sueur et les draps mouillés.

Cette nuit là j'ai pleuré d'être tombé amoureux tes baisers.

Tu me diras, j'aurais du être horrifié d'avoir rêvé ça et tu aurais raison.

Mais c'était impossible ! A partir de ce jour dès que je te croisais je ne pouvais considérer ton corps, tes lèvres autrement que de manière désirable. J'étais même étonné que tu ne t'enflammes pas sous les regards que j'essayais de cacher, que tu ne sentes pas mes yeux toujours posé sur toi. Je voulais arriver à me dégoûter de toi.

J'ai essayé, j'ai échoué.

La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'amour, quand je t'ai senti en moi j'ai hurlé de plaisir.

Le lendemain, tout mon dortoir savait qui avait rempli mon rêve. Ils ont mis longtemps à l'accepter, mais ils l'ont fait. Ca a même fini par les faire bien rire de me voir le matin dans un état d'excitation intense ou bien trempé. Tu peux pas savoir le nombre de blagues salaces auxquelles j'ai eu droit. Au début je riais avec eux parce qu'ils me soutenaient par leur bonne humeur et leur compréhension. Alors n'insulte pas mes amis parce que les tiens ne feraient pas tout ça…

Mes nuits, il n'y en a pas une que je passe sans te toucher, t'embrasser, te caresser, avoir du sexe avec toi.

Les scènes sont différentes, mais tous les matins, je me réveille dans le même état sous l'œil ensommeillé ou goguenard de mes camarades de chambre.

« Et puis il y a eu cette fameuse nuit où tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais.

J'ai cru que j'allais exploser de bonheur, c'est un de mes plus beaux rêves…

Mais le matin quand je me suis éveillé et que j'ai compris que jamais tu ne me murmurerais ces trois petits mots dans la réalité, j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Personne n'a pu me consoler, ils ne comprenaient pas, ils n'avaient pas conscience de se qui se passait, ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour moi.

J'ai passé la journée terré au fond de mon lit à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. La nuit suivante je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais aussi car même si tu n'existais pas, il fallait que je te le confie.

Le lendemain, ils savaient tous.

Depuis, le matin, ils ne rient plus. Et quand j'ouvre les yeux et vois leurs regards embarrassés ou tristes, je sais qu'en plus de mes cris habituels, je t'ai hurlé au milieu de la jouissance que j'étais amoureux de toi.

Et qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Que je me ridiculise en te disant que je t'aime et qu'à ma grande horreur je t'aime toujours un peu plus chaque jour ? Et bien je te le dis, je t'aime. »

J'étais horrifié…

« Potter, la réponse que je vais te donner est la seule qu'il est possible de donner. Je vais te mettre ma main dans la figure au risque de me la fouler pour t'apprendre à penser à mon corps et à l'utiliser dans tes rêves. Puis je vais te hurler dessus et enfin je vais me retourner et partir pour ne plus jamais croiser ton chemin. Mais avant… »

…Parce tous ces rêves, tous ces mots, tout cet amour, je voulais les vivre en vrai.

« Je veux savoir si j'ai moi aussi envie de me ridiculiser »

Je me suis baissé à sa hauteur, me suis glissé entre ses jambes. Puis j'ai glissé ma main derrière sa nuque et j'ai posé possessivement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Et j'ai pensé à bas la masque Malefoyen, au diable ce maudit orgueil, rien à faire de ce qui doit être fait, jamais plus je ne quitterai cette bouche.

Puis j'ai arrêté de penser parce que les deux bras passionnés de Potter, de Harry m'ont encerclés et qu'il a approfondi notre baiser.

Et il avait raison, j'ai cru mourir de plaisir.

Alors quand j'ai réussi à rassembler assez de volonté pour m'arracher à son corps, je me suis relevé avec difficulté.

J'ai baissé les yeux sur lui. J'ai lu dans ses yeux toute sa peur d'être rejeté, d'avoir espéré pour rien, un désespoir grandissant. Alors j'ai souri.

Et j'ai tendu ma main, cette main par laquelle tout avait commencé. Parce qu'il l'avait refusée. J'ai pensé à cause des étoiles dans les yeux, je suis radié des Malfoy et je m'en fiche.

Puis j'ai murmuré

« Le ridicule ne tue pas, mais toi, toi Potter, toi Harry, tu sais comment m'achever. Je peux t'aimer Harry, et c'est la chose que je désire le plus, t'aimer autant que tu m'aimes…Et tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire, deux mots de toi, un regard et je vacillais déjà. »

Je veux que tu sois le seul à m'apprendre à me ridiculiser en te disant des mots d'amour, à me faire honte, en hurlant de plaisir avec toi, en me faisant rougir d'être à la fois trop dingue de toi et trop fou de ton corps, en me faisant me sentir embarrassé devant tant de romantisme dégoulinant et tant de parties de jambe en l'air passionnées…

Je peux t'aimer Harry, je t'aime déjà »

Et là il m'a regardé avec un sourire si brillant que j'ai su que je ne regretterai jamais mon choix. Il a saisi ma main et est venu se pelotonner contre moi. Il a soufflé, heureux comme jamais.

« Je dois être un bon prof, tu te rends déjà ridicule et tu le fais magnifiquement bien»

Et je crois que jamais je n'ai été aussi touché par des paroles.

Surtout qu'elles ont été accompagnées par un « Je t'aime » si vrai si amoureux que j'ai décidé que quitte à passer le reste de ma vie couvert de honte, autant commencer tout de suite.

Alors j'ai répété ces trois petits mots si puissants et j'ai senti avec délices un frisson de joie pure le traverser.

Oui je l'aimais, je l'aime même si je ne pensais pas que j'étais comme ça…

* * *

Hey Leute ! Ici GLR !

Je ne sais que faire, que dire, qu'écrire face à tant de … (Non, pas de Poufsoufflitude, n'exagérons pas !) Alors du coup, je soupire…

J'aime bien le Harry blessé qui jette son amour à la figure de Malefoy, qui est encore sous le choc… Ça simplifie hautement la situation, et pourtant, ça ne fait pas surjoué…

Même si, le pauvre, il a dû horriblement souffrir… Et tous les Gryffondors qui sont là, derrière lui, solidaires… Si c'est pas émouvant… Ça donne presque envie d'aller à Poudlard !

Comment ça, Poudlard n'existe pas ? Vous n'avez qu'à l'inventer, dans ce cas, bandes de Spielverderberinnen !! (rabat joies)… Et tant que vous y êtes, créez moi un mignon petit dragon, insupportable, prétentieux, vaniteux, méprisant pour mon usage personnel… Comment ça le Malefoyviol est prohibité par la justice ?? Alors premièrement, je vous répondrais que je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'avoir de sexe avec lui, parce que je serai trop occupée à lui laver le cerveau pour bien lui faire comprendre que ni Pansy, ni Blaise, ni Ron, ni Colin Crivey, ni son propre père, ni Voldemort ne sont des partenaires acceptables, mais par contre Harry est fait pour lui…(bon, si son survivant est trépassé par la faute d'un redoutable mage noir, ainsi que Ron, il lui reste toujours Hermione, en dernier recours…( Mon Dieu, KLR va me tuer, elle ne supporte pas ce couple…Ndla : Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! Grrrrr! Abomination! Hérésie! Comment oses-tu?? ))

Au final, cet espèce de stupide crétin des Alpes ( sans aucun pantalon digne de ce nom pour au moins rattraper, si c'est pas pitoyable...) d'Alex ou je sais plus comment il s'appelle les aura fait se mettre ensemble, quoi que vous en disiez… Il représente le personnage clé, le plus intéressant, le plus torturé de toute cette histoire… Oui, c'est lui qu'on aime et qu'on remercie profondément… Allez, tous ensemble ! MERCI ALEX ! (Comment ça, je ne suis pas crédible ? Si je l'aime ! D'ailleurs je ne considère Harry et Drago que comme des personnages secondaires, et je songe même à écrire une histoire en 53 chapitres sur le journal intime d'Alex, parce que KLR a refusé de le faire, allez savoir pourquoi…)

Bon, je vais vous laisser à vos philosophiques vacations, amusez vous bien les gens, et surtout ne faites pas trop de maths, il a été scientifiquement prouvé que ça mange le cerveau… Comment ça, vous ne me croyez pas ? C'est parce que vous n'avez jamais vu KLR répéter "8 parmi 5, 8 parmi 5, ça n'existe pas, et alors ?" …

Bis bald, ihr lieben!!

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon. "


End file.
